The heir of the ice
by LuSa
Summary: Two people looking back on: A prophecy, changing attitudes, the task of bringing those two together is a task to last a lifetime and a love that is made to last this lifetime. ~*Chap.5 Up*~ D/G R/R
1. Prolouge

**A/N:  **This is my first english Fanfiction! This is my first Ginny/Draco fanfiction after all. So please: Don't mind my grammer mistakes and any other mistakes I make. But it would be kind to correct me, so I can learn something! Thanx!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

The heir of  Ice 

By: LuSa

Prologe:

Questioning eyes looked at her. These eyes that reminded her of him, but on the other hand, those eyes were so much different from his. She was old now. A Grandmother after all. A long time ago, she would never have thought that she would sit here in this chair by his side, having their little ganddaughter on her lap. She would have never thought that she would have a christmas with all her children and grandchildern. Never! A knowing smile came on her lips. 'Love,' she thought, 'love can survive everything. Our love has survived.'

"I never liked it when you did that." His voice interrupted her thoughts. "I know" she said.  [A/N: That = her knowing smile, something men will never understand ;-)]

"Grandmother, can you tell me a story?" Cin asked.

"A story, sweety? What kind of a story do you want me to tell you? Do you want me to read a book to you?"

"No, no! No book. Those books are so…," she had an expression on her face that was kind of disgusted and so familiar, "boring sometimes."

She looked at him. She knew he had been watching them and when she saw him smirking she felt the urge to slap him. This smirk had always made her want to slap him right away. She could nearly hear his thoughts. 'She is so much alike to me.' She rolled her eyes

"Grandma, are you listing to me, or are you all with grandpa?" The voice of their five year old ganddaughter brought them back from the thoughts they had shared. She turned her eyes back to the girl on her lap. She was nearly six now, only a few more days were left to this date. She was the youngest of twentysix gandchildren, but she was something special. Of course all of her grandchildren were special to her, but Cinnamon was… she could not say what it was. Perhaps it is the fact, that she was so much alike him, with her hair and her eyes and her attitude. Perhaps it is the fact that she was the only child of her youngest daughter, her only daughter. Or it is due to the fact that she lived with them after her mother died while giving birth to her. Perhaps it is also that she was so smart for the age of six. She could not tell.

"I am listening to you. So what kind of a story do you want me to tell? A story about uncle Harry? A story about uncle Ron? Do you want me to tell you a fairy tale?"

"No, I don't want to hear these stories. I've read them already..." "You have read them already?" He asked amazed. "Yeah, I read them and they are funny and exciting, but I…I want to know something new. Something that I won`t find in books. Something that has to do with myself." 

"So you want to hear something that has to do with you? Something that is especially for little Cinnamon Angel?" Her mind drifted away to a time long ago. A time, that she never could forget, because it was a part of her.

There were not many people who knew the story. Her husband of course, Harry, Ron and her family, Hermione and Dumbledore for instance, but he died a few years ago. And Samantha had known the story. She had told her, before she died, because she asked her to. Yeah, that would be a story to tell. To tell all her grandchildren.

"Grandma, why do you have tears in your eyes?" Cin asked her. All her children and grandchildren, with their husbands and wifes now looked at her. They had been chatting around, but when Cin mentioned the tears in her eyes, everybody looked at her.

What they saw was fascinating. There was their mother or grandmother, a tear rolling down her cheek, but still there was this smile on her lips that made her shine from the very inside.

"I never liked it when you did that" he broke the silence. "I know," she smiled, "because you loved it the first time you saw it."

She looked down at Cin. "So you want me to tell you a story, that has to do something with you?" Cin nodded. " Then I will tell you a story, that you never should forget. It is a story, about a man, who found the woman that he loved. It is a story about two families that were enemies. And it is a story about a struggle that one can find in oneself. Besides, it is the story, that I told your mother on the day you were born and she died - when she asked me, to tell her a reason, why life is worth living."

Everybody looked at her, when she started to speak, as her mind drifted to the time she had first met him. Soon memories came back to her and her past became their future…

"Once upon a time…."

A/N: Hope you liked it. So please review. I am going to update soon. Thanx

         Special thanx to Tea for Beta-Reading!

LuSa


	2. A new year

**A/N:** Okay, here we go. The first chapter. Hope you like it and enjoy reading!!!!!

This chapter is for 'TheonewhoseducesSnape' aka Tea, and her addiction to (isn't it obvious) Snape! Thanks sweety!

Just to be sure, cause I could forget to mention it during the first chapters (stupid me!!):

                            Ginny's 6th year at Hogwarts 

                            The Dream Team's 7th year

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowlings. Not mine!

Chapter 1:    A new year 

Dumbledore sat on a chair in his office, his head bowed over a book, as if he was reading. But he wasn't. He couldn't. On his mind there was this prediction that Professor Trelawney had made, when she was in his office a few hours ago. She had told him, that she had been dreaming some stuff about two students.

As she sat there in the chair on the other side of his desk, her head had suddenly popped up and her eyes seemed to fix on a point far away. Her voice was nearly a whisper.

_"He is the heir of the ice._

_Her soul is like golden fire._

_One reaching for love,_

_One trying to hurt._

_Together as one_

_Can save the world."_

He could not think of what this should mean. The heir of the ice? A soul that is like golden fire? Who could that be? He sighed. It was impossible to solve this prediction here and now. He knew, that when the time would come, the mistery would be solved by itself. He hoped.

"Ginny? Are you up?" She heard Rons voice somewhere in her dreams. 'He is not supposed to be in my dreams…!' Something came to her mind. 'Stop…!' She set up in her bed.

"Ron what are you doing in the girls dorm? You are not allowed to be here." Ron stood in the door frame.

"Yep, that's right, but you would not wake up and all your friends were worried, because you did not even response, so when I came to the common room, they asked me to wake you up. Well, are you awake?"

"Would I talk to you if I wasn`t?" She was confused. There was this dream about… She could not even remember. It was a dream that on the one hand had scared the hell out of her, but on the other hand, she had felt save and protected and loved. Still she could feel those strong armes around her body. But it was not Harry. That is what she does remember. It was not Harry.

"Ginny?" Ron touched her shoulders. "Gin are you okay? Is there something wrong with you?"

"No…no! Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking, about a dream I had. Now get out so I can take a shower and go to breakfast. I still have half an hour." 

When she entered the Great Hall she looked around. She loved this time in the morning, the first morning back at Hogwarts, when everybody was here. Hearing all the voices that filled the air, now she felt home. It was not, that she felt not at home in the Burrow. That was not true, but Hogwards had something, that no place on earth might give her. 

Sometimes, when she had had a dream about Tom, she just had to enter the room and everything just felled off from her. Today, something was different. She felt it. 'Virginia you must be paranoid! There is nothing wrong.' When she looked up to the high table she saw Snape starring at her. 'What is his problem?' She shook her head. She would nerver understand that teacher. Dumbledore looked at her as if he was a little child that had solved a mistery. She turned around to see Ron, Hermione and Harry sitting at the table, having breakfast. Furthermore she could see, that they had saved her a seat, right next to Hermione, but she didn't feel like sitting next to the Dream Team.

Just sitting there, listening to what they were saying, everybody thinking she still had that crush on the famous Harry Potter. Actually she still had that crush on him, but it was something that was kind of…well, first love is the one you will always have a crush on. Over the summer she had come to terms with that

stupid little crush and had come to the conclusion, that he was like a brother to her. 

Snape could not trust his eyes, as he saw Ginny Weasly enter the Great Hall. She looked not much differrent from when he saw her at last, yesterday at supper, but there was something around her, that made her different. 'Dumbledore seemed to have noticed as well,' Snape thought, when he saw the headmasters' smile. He watched her, when she turned around to leave the Great Hall, without even eating something or taking something to eat with her. 'That was strange,' Snape thought, 'she was not going to sit next to Harry Potter???' She had changed. He nearly could swear that there was a golden light that surrounded her, but as fast as he had seen it, it was gone. 'Must have been my imagination,' he thought.

But there were two other people in the room that had noticed too.

**A/N**: I' m so proud of this little prediction. It took me hours to think of it. 

I am not that sure where this story is going. I just have this idea in my mind about how it will end and some things that will happen, but everything else is not settled yet. So if you have any ideas for a little action in future chapters, feel free to tell me.

Oh before I forget. The second chapter is written, but I have to read it again and than give it to '**T**he**o**ne**w**ho**s**educes**S**nape' [I think that name is to long to write, so for short 'TowsS']

Thank you so much for those reviews:

**eclipse:** Yeah, you're right. That's why I began that way. You know everything will be alright in the end, but there are 'things' that will happen. I didn't want her daughter to die, but… you know… I believe that everything happens with a reason…

**BlackMage:** thanks. Here is the next chapter!

**Crystal:** thanks!!! Hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Spirit of the Autumn:** thanks!! Thanks, thanks!!!


	3. Friends and other complications

**A/N: **Here we go. The second chapter. I just finished my exam so I can sit down and write the next chapters of the story. (That stupid teacher gave me an E in English *snief*)

I'm sorry for not beginning there where the last chapter ended, but I can't just let all those things develop so fast, can I???

Disclaimer**: **Not mine. J.K.'s

Chapter 2:    Friendship and other complications

Colin had watched her leave the Great Hall. He was wondering. Ginny had never left the Great Hall in the morning without eating. She loved this time of the day, when everybody was here. 'Something must be wrong,' Colin thought. He had seen that Snape had looked at her for a while but Ginny had never been scared of that old git, so it wasn't him. He looked at Flora questioning. She was Ginny's best friend, perhaps she would know what was wrong with her, but Flora shrugged. Colin rised from the bench to follow Gin. He was worried.

Ginny walked down the corridor. She was confused. Somehow she had the feeling that she could not stand her brother and his friends much longer. When she was in the Great Hall she felt as if she couldn't breath. 'What was that?' she had asked herself over and over again. Yesterday she had been totally happy about her life, but today…. She wanted to run away, wanted to yell at Ron for being Ron, wanted to yell at Harry, for not even mentioning her, wanted to beat Hermione up, for… she didn't even know for what she wanted to beat her up. Her emotions began to run mad. Suddenly she heard someone behind her.

"Ginny? Gin? Are you ok?" It was Colin. One of her best friends. She loved this boy. Colin would understand her. And if not, then he would listen to her, without giving her stupid advises. He would just be listening.

"No, I'm not okay. Something is really wrong. With me, with my life. Have you ever realized that I don't even have my own personality?" Ginny wondered. Where did that came from? Colin frowned.

"That is not true. I know, and I must know it, cause I am one of your real close friends.I assure you, you definetly have your own personality." He saw that something began to sparkle in her eyes. He had never seen that in her eyes. Although there was a sad expression on her face, that sparkle made her even more beautiful than she already was.

"You're so sweet Colin. Saying that to me means a lot to me, but…" She was about to say something but she was cut of by him.

"Listen to me Gin. We will go and find some place where no one can listen and then we will talk. I don't want that the most wonderful girl in the world thinks, that she does not even have her own personality." Without even waiting for her upcoming answer he took her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"So sweety, what exactly is your problem? You have said that you think, that you don't even have your own personality? Why? Cause you're always following Harry? Cause you have six brothers?"

He could see the tears in her eyes. "I don't know Colin? I really don't know. I haven`t got the slightest idea where it came from." She walked towards the window and closed her eyes. "But I think the voice was right. I know that I'm the one, who is the younger sister of Ron Wesley, after all I'm the one, who opened the camber of secrets, I'm the one who has that crush on Harry Potter. What else do people know of me? Nothing. I can almost hear them: Oh, isn't she a Weasley, isn't she Rons baby sister, isn't she the one who opened the chamber of secrets? I do sense that, you know. I never mentioned, that I hear those whispers following me down the hall, after each lesson." She was crying now. "I don't think, that I can stand them any longer. I can feel, that if I don't do anything about that, if I do not begin to live my own life, then life will break me. I suppose that I can't change the facts, in fact I don't even want to change them, but I can change the way people look at me. I believe that there are hidden powers in me, all I need is someone who will help me, so that I am able to find myself."

When she said these words, she was looking straight into Colins eyes. 'She is right.' He knew what she was asking for and he was more than willing to give it to her. She wanted his friendship, she wanted him to help her, support her and in a way, she wanted him to protect her.

"You can count on me, I will help you with everything you want me to help you. You're my little angel. Flora will help too, I know."

Ginny ran into his arms and huged him. 'That`s true. I know, that I have my own life and that I have friends that I can always count on. Life may come now. I'm prepared for whatever might come towards me.'

In the Great Hall, Snape was still thinking of what he had just seen. 'I need to speak to Dumbledore about this. I think he saw it too. And if not? If it was just my stupid imagination? Or am I going insane?' Snape reflected about everything for a while. He was not willing to make a fool of himself by seeing things that were just going on in his mind. But on the other hand… a golden light that comes from the very inside of a person, must be importand after all. Wasn`t it. And with that thought in his mind he nodded a curt excuse towards Madame Hooch with whom he had been talking to face the headmaster.

"Headmaster, may I talk to you in your office?"

"Of course Severus, just follow me." 

**A/N:** Okay… It's nearly 4 am and I am a little tired. Going to France today for a week so I will not be able to post another chapter. But I promise to think of the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

Just to mention it: Colin will not have other feelings for Ginny than friendship! May look like it, but NO! And… Draco will be in the next chapter!

'TowsS': Thank you so much! I love you, you know that, don't you???

**Peaceoutgrlmehi:** I know I'm evil. My friends call me that every day… just kidding. Romeo and Juliet. Let me think of that… right. There was a story I read about Draco and Ginny being Romeo and Juliet. Yeah you're right.The families are enemys…love…some problems…. Dagh?? Sounds like my 'arg'.  

**BlackMage:** *crying* I'm doing this all for you, you know. *snieeeeef*

 *smirking* But I am evil… You know… Doing it all on purpose. ;)

**Laura:** Du Nase du! HDLJ


	4. Unforseen, strange discoveries

**A/N:** Okay, I just came back from France and it's good to be home. Had a lot time to think of the new chapter, although it was all on my mind for quiet a long time. Well, it was the only thing that could happen now: Draco enters the scene. As promised. 

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter3:     **Unforseen, strange discoveries**

Snape left the High table after Dumbledore. "You wanted to talk to me, Severus? How can I help you?" "What's going on with Ginny Weasley? She is acting kind of stange lately, isn`t she?" "Ginny Weasley?" Dumbledore asked surprised. 'He couldn't have seen the golden light that had surrounded her, when she walked into the hall, could he?' Dumbledore thought to himself. "What exactly do you mean?" 

"Well…" Snape was unsure now. Hadn't Dumbledore seen the golden light? "I saw her standing in the Great Hall, she looked kind of absent-minded and went out of the hall without even eating." As Dumbledore didn't answer, Snape backed down from his thoughts. 'I must have imagined it, or the light was playing tricks on my eyes. I'm getting old. What am I to occupy myself with such rubbish. Ginny Weasley had not been surrounded by a golden light.' He shook his head unseemingly. "I think I need to go to my lesson." With that Snape turned  and left . Dumbledore stood there and stared after him, wondering what this was all about.

As Colin and Ginny left the room hand in hand, he looked at her. "Gin, you look horrible. Your make-up is…" He couldn't finish his sentence, because a sneering voice disturbed them. "Doesn't she look horrible all her life, because she is a Weasley?" Colin and Ginny turned around to see Draco Malfoy. Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel the air fill her lungs and nearly feel how the strength began to run through her body. Only one thought was on her mind. 'You can stand up for yourself. No one must protect you. You can talk, think and fight for yourself.' When she opened her eyes, she could see that Colin's face was red with anger.

She began to smile. "Malfoy." Her voice was emotionless, then she nodded, took Colins hand and pulled him away from Malfoy. "He isn't worth it, Colin" she said loud enough for Draco to hear, "he is just a spoiled kid." She could nearly feel the anger rising in Draco and for a moment she felt fear coming up in her throat. 

" So Creavy, your little girlfriend must protect you, mustn`t she? You realize, that you just comforted her, because her little crush Harry Potter hasn't noticed her, and as a matter of fact will never notice her at all. Now she uses you for a little snog in that old classroom. That's so poor!" Colin had stoped instandly. 

"Colin, listen to me", Ginny said. Her voice was calm. "This is Draco Malfoy, from the uh-hu-hu soooo scary Malfoy clan. He is not capable of realising his own insufficiency, so he tries to compensate it by insulting other people and that`s poor!" 'Where did that come from?', Ginny thought. Colin looked at her surprised.

"You know I'm right!" Ginny looked at him. Then she turned to Draco and started focusing on him. He was good looking, no doubt, and there was something around Draco Malfoy, that felt familiar, but then there were his grey eyes. They were so cold, that a fire would freeze if he would look at it long enough. He was staring at her. After a while, he turned and walked away. "Lets go. It's late and we have potions. It's the first day, and I don't want to get detention with Snape." Colin took her hand and they walked towards the Dungeons.

Draco stoped as he had walked around the corner. 'What was that?' he asked himself. Little Virginia Weasley, the Weasle's baby sister had insulted him in a way no one else before ever had. 

Infact no one ever had insulted a Malfoy before, without being told of or dead. He was confused. The insult hadn't hurt him at all, but the way she had said it. So calm, so serious, so sure of herself. And that golden light that had been around her when she entered the Great Hall… 

'Calm down Draco.' He shook his head, but instead of calming down, anger began to rise again in his chest. 'Who does she think she is, that she can insult me like that. She will not get away with that so easy. Revenge. That is what she will get from this little incident.' He had a Reputation to uphold. A smirke came to his face. He had a plan… 

**A/N:** Okay, That's it. Hope you liked it. I'm sorry, that the chapter is that short, but although I had it on my mind for quite a long time, this is where it ended. I will try to make the next chapter a little longer. More Draco/Ginny.

Before I forget: Please review. I'm addicted to thoses reviews. So please take your time and review! **Review!**

**BlackMage: **France was great. I went down the Champs Elysées bar-footed. Was a funny thing to do. Well the Weather wasn't that good, but I was in the west. So I hope you enjoy your stay there. Have fun.

**TheonewhoseducesSnape:** You're my little angel, you know. I look forward to write a co.production. Love you!


	5. The war begins

**A/N:** Sorry fo not updating for a while, but I was a little stuck and did not know where to continue. So I hope, that you will like this chapter. I must admit, that Dumbledor might be a little bit OoC but it seems to me, that (in the first three books for sure) he sees everything in the funny way… - And I like it!! Thanks  for reviewing. You are great!

**Disclaimer:** J.K.'s… think she is brilliant…

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Chapter 4:    The war begins… 

The first run in with Malfoy that morning had caused Ginny to think. Throughout History of Magic she was wondering where the words she had said, came from. But everytime her thought's wandered around and she could tell that her mind drifted away to Malfoy, she could feel, yet again, anger rise in her chest. 'Calm down', she told herself, 'Malfoy is not even worse thinking about'. But yet again she noticed her anger rising again as Malfoys name was mentioned. 'That's weired,' she thought, 'really weired.'

Still, she was not the only one who was wondering. Colin sat in his chair, in the back  of the class, next to Ginny and glanced at her every now and then. 'Where did that strength came from? Was it the little talk we shared before? Nah! That is nearly impossible. I doubt that. She had just realised that she can stand up for herself and then, a few seconds later she was insulting Draco Malfoy in a way, nobody would ever have, in fear for Malfoys revenge. Revenge… 

"Oh no…" Colin whispered loud enough for Ginny to hear. She looked at him questioningly 'What?'. Colin took a piece of parchment and wrote a little note for Ginny. He passed the note to her. A frown appeart on her forehead as she read it.

**'****Just realised that Malfoy might be intimidated by your insults and wants revenge on you!'**

'Revenge? He wants revenge?,' she thought, 'For that little  insult? Oh touchy, aren't we? He insults other people on all means and when someone insults him, you gonna pay for it like there is no tomorrow. Just because he is a Mafoy? And in Slytherin? Somebody should teach this boy some manners.' She rolled her eyes. 'That is disgusting. The bell interrupted her thoughts and as she made her way out of the classroom, those thoughts seemed to be long forgotten.

Her next lesson was Potions. She loved Potions. It was something that came to her naturally without practicing too much. Potions was her favourite subject, although Snape was not her favourite teacher. Infact nobody liked Snape, exept perhaps…no! As she made her way to the dungeons, she felt eyes following her down the corridor. Suddenly she bumped into someone who seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Weasley! Look where you're going or can't you see properly? Was your family not able to buy you glasses, cause they are so poor? Just ask Potter to lent you his."

Ginny took a deep breath. 'Malfoy!!! 'she thought; 'Glasses?? What is he talking about? He must be here on purpose! Must be here for revenge. Do not –and I repeat – do not let him get to you. It only makes it worse.' She knelt down in front of him to pik up the books she had dropt.

"That is the way it should be. A Weasley kneeling in front of a Malfoy. That's how things are naturally." She could almost feel him smirk at her.

Ginny took another deep breath. Within a moment she knew what she had to do and growing up with six elder brothers she knew how to do it. All of a sudden she grabbed his legs, pulled them to her, so that he fell on his back, his head knocking hard on the floor leaving him unconcious for a moment. The crowed that had surrounded them gasped. No one had ever, even if he had the guts, try to fight Draco Malfoy in any way, although 'The Dream Team' had tried to, but failed out of fear. After a few seconds of death silence the crowd began to murmur. Ginny took her books and straightend.

"Look Malfoy… You want me on my knees in front of you? (**A/N: **Okay this fic will actually be PG-13 but my naughty mind could not get that out. So if you are too young, please do me the favour and **DO NOT **understand what I am implying) That is a thing, that is never going to happen. Instead, a Weasley that kicked a Malfoy of his feet, seem to happen more often nowardays, doesn`t it? And I must say, that it is indeed a sight that I could get used to"

She smirked, turned around and began to walk off through the crowed. Malfoy, who got to his senses again, realised that he just had been humilated in front of the hole school, got to his feet in a second. In a calm voice, but still loud enough for Ginny and all the others to hear, he said: "That, little Weasley, means war! Be prepared"

Ginny stoped in her tracks. "Prepared?" she asked looking back over her shoulder innocently. "When it comes to you, Malfoy, there is nothing one must prepare for. To beat you is as easy as to learn how to eat. It comes naturally." With that Ginny turned and disappeared in the crowed. After a moment Draco turned and left, too.

Ginny went straight to her Potions lesson. 'Okay, what was that about? Have I just knocked Draco Malfoy of his feet? Have I actually attact him physically? Have I just told him, that the easiest thing in this world  to do is insulting and humiliating him?' Ginny knocked her head on the table. One time…two times…three times, mumbling to herself "Stupid… stupid… stupid… no…. no... I did not do that. I could not have been that stupid, could I?"

"Well…well…well… Miss Weasley. I am delighted that you are early for you class, but distroying school property, should not be part of this rare time. Especially, when your parents cannot effort to pay for it." Snape smirked. "And mumbling to yourself, could get you to St. Mungos. Another thing what your parents, of course, could not affort, too." Ginny felt absolutley not in the mood to listen to Professor Snapes little speak. She took a quill and a parchment out of her bag and just thought that things could not get worse and that there are better things to think of than Snape, when she realised he had insultet her family.

At the same time in front of the Potions classroom:

People stared at each other, then realising that they had to head for their next lesson, walked off, talking to each other. When nobody was in the corridor anymore, Dumbledore steped out of the shadows. His eyes where twinkling and his body shook with silent laughter.

'Strange… very strange… Funny…quiete funny. Bringing those two together is a task to last a lifetime. As the prophecy said. Like fire and ice… they are ment to be. I think, I need to talk to Severus and Minerva.'

TBC


End file.
